


Additional materials for Of Dubious and Questionable Memory

by diandrahollman, Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional warnings by chapter in author's note, Art, Chapter Specific Warnings, Cut Scenes, M/M, Slash, additional materials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: This is additional materials for my story Of Dubious and Questionable Memory. The chapter numbers will change if needed. This will be where I put additional references and artwork as well as any "deleted" or "rejected" scenes and potentially an alternate ending.





	1. Additional art for reference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Dubious and Questionable Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309341) by [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this "chapter": reference to death of major character

I had planned on putting these on my website, but I'm kind of slow getting anything posted there, so...here are the mock-ups Megabat made for me of John's obituary and death certificate, which have helped guide my story (although I may have made a mistake referencing the "unreadable" doctor signature in the chapter where I brought up the coroner's report as I now see it clearly says "S Strange").


	2. Rejected cover art

This is the cover art I did before Megabat jumped in and created something much better. :)

 

Clearly I did a crap job with the eraser tool.


	3. Gifs and things referenced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: suggestive dialogue and possible food porn

This one doesn't...exactly...go with the story, but I like to think Sherlock/Will would totally kneel for ~~Loki~~ Henry. Thanks again to Chrissy for sending me this as "inspiration".

Here's the quote from Crimson Peak that I ~~butchered~~ used. I sort of use Thomas Sharpe as my guidepost for Henry's romantic nature.

This next one I found when I was looking for the one above, but I love it as an out of context quote.

Here is the tea Benedict described that I decided to make Sherlock/Will's favorite as well.

And here is the recipe for Bolognese that Tom couldn't stop talking about in a GQ interview: 

 

And then of course there's this: a gif I found by happy little accident of Tom saying a repeated line from the fic. Just in case you needed a visual.


	4. Deleted scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is why the rating suddenly went to "explicit". :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter only: oral sex, explicit gay sex, 69 position
> 
> I hope to make this "fic" something like the bonus materials you'd find on a DVD. This is part of the scene I wrote where Henry and Sherlock have discovered Grace is upset by loud pain/pleasure noises. I deleted it and instead put a vague reference to "that one time we tried 69ing and it didn't work" or something like that because I decided it was just getting too porny and ridiculous - like I was ticking sex acts off a wishlist. But I still like the idea of Sherlock not being good at something because he is just too overwhelmed. And since I handwrite my fics before typing, I still had it floating around as a first draft. So...enjoy.

"Think you can avoid making any more loud noises or am I going to have to gag you," he asks.

His tone makes it clear he is teasing me, but I answer "that depends on what you want to gag me with."

His smile falters as he processes my words. I give him a look I hope is appropriately wicked and eye his cock. 

"Oh, god, yes," he groans. "Do you want me to..."

"Please."

There's a bit of awkwardness and uncertainty as he moves into position, gentle hands guiding me as well. And then we are both on our sides, my head pointing toward the bed head and his toward the footboard. I moan as his mouth engulfs me again.

He pulls back for a moment to remind me to be "quiet", then goes back to it.

'Right,' I think, focusing on the erection bobbing in front of my face. I debate whether I should start by licking away the fluid built up on the tip or just try to get as much of the swollen length in my mouth as possible straight away. His tongue swirls around the tip of my cock, making the decision for me. I suck him into my mouth, stifling a threatening groan and feel him shudder. He hums low in his chest and the vibrations make me whimper, the sounds garbled so that it almost sounds like I'm choking.

Henry reaches to stroke my cheek, removing his mouth to gasp "are you okay?"

My eyes are watering, but I nod and open my mouth wider, taking him deeper. I can do this. I want to do this.

The problem with this position is that it never really works outside of pornography. It is practically impossible to concentrate on orally pleasing someone while they are orally pleasing you. It's not like sex or a mutual handjob, both of which can be done with little thought. This involves more...finesse.

Henry takes me in his mouth and I lose the rhythm I haven't even really established. 

I relax, empty my mind of everything else and focus on the task at hand. I try to match my strokes to his, straining to breathe on the upstroke only so I don't choke. I am suddenly afraid I will bite him accidentally. If I don't black out first. There are some rather alarming spots dancing at the edges of my vision.

Henry pulls away suddenly and I hear a string of distressed noises spill from my unstoppered mouth before I can rein them in.

"Sorry," I babble. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh..." His arms wrap around me and he nuzzles my face, kissing my cheek, my jaw, the corner of my mouth. "Breathe, love. You're all right."

I relax with a groan. That was a spectacular cock-up.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "You're usually so good at multitasking. I didn't..."

I groan again. "Stop. That was embarrassing enough without having to analyze it."

He smiles and presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to continue where I left off." He traces a finger up the underside of my cock, his touch gossamer light and I suck in a breath. "Think you can find another way to keep quiet?"


	5. Deleted Scene #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of those times I'm glad I have a separate work for the stuff that doesn't work in the actual story. Sometimes I have difficulty choosing which details to reveal at which point in the story and end up with a scene that just doesn't fit. In this case, I wanted to confirm the theory Sherlock/Will found buried in a video, but realized in the course of writing it that it just wasn't working. The problem with writing a story in first person present tense is that the narrator has a heavily restricted perspective. This scene sounded great in my head, but it just doesn't make sense at this stage of the story. I thought my readers might be reassured by it though. :)

"I think you should hear this, but I need you to promise me something first."

The phone in his hand isn't his, I realize. It is more basic, older. A cheap, disposable job.

"I am going to make a call. I need you to promise me that you will remain silent. I'm sure the reasons why will be obvious momentarily, but you really must not speak or you could put all of us in danger."

This gets my attention. He's not actually going to call Gruener to prove his existence or something equally foolish, is he? "I promise," I say cautiously.

He hesitates, then slowly enters a series of numbers into the mobile. He hesitates one last time before pushing the button to dial. It is obvious he is unsure of this decision.

"Hello," a familiar voice answers after a few rings and my breathing stops.

"Hello, is James Winter there," Henry asks pleasantly.

"Ah, no mate. You've got the wrong number," the voice that is unmistakably John Watson's says apologetically. Henry didn't need to worry about me speaking. I am too stunned to say a word.

"Terribly sorry."

"No worries. Cheers."

Henry ends the call and I lunge for the phone instinctively, half formed thoughts of needing to *prove* that it was really John and not some sort of trick swirling chaotically in my mind. Henry anticipates the move and snatches it from my reach. "He cannot know you're alive. You were very insistent upon that."

That makes me hesitate. "*I* insisted?"

He relaxes a little and puts the phone in his pocket. "When you and Mycroft devised the plan to make Gruener think you were dead, you insisted it would only work if John was also convinced. You also knew that there was a danger you would try to contact him when you inevitably forgot about the plan. So you fabricated enough evidence to convince yourself he was dead to minimize the risk."

My mind reels. The cold logic of it makes sense, even if it means I am torturing myself with the belief that he died because of me every day.

Was this how he felt those years after I jumped from St. Bart's? Is that how he feels now that I have faked my death again?

"He doesn't believe it," Henry says, almost as if he can read my thoughts and for a moment I wonder if I have slipped into my mind palace without realizing it. "Like Gruener, he distrusts the evidence you and Mycroft manufactured. But he can't prove it." He steps closer to me cautiously, as if I am a wild horse he fears startling into flight.

Or provoking me to violence, I think, looking at the bruise under his eye. 

"It has pained me to watch you grieve and be unable to tell you the truth, but you made me swear to protect the plan at all costs. And that is an oath I am glad to uphold because protecting the plan means protecting you."

And yet he is breaking his oath by telling me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, John is alive. This is one of the details I have known from the very beginning and it is why I never tagged the story Major Character Death. But I have yet to find a good way to really confirm this for readers thanks to Sherlock's limited perspective. I tried with this chapter and had to stop when I wrote myself into a corner. I figured the fact that it may not work now and Sherlock may continue to believe John is dead for a few chapters, I could use this alternate posting to give my readers the information that he doesn't have (although given what he has written in his journal, he must have at least gotten close to figuring it out once before).


End file.
